Comet-kun's Soul Eater OneShots
by Comet-kun
Summary: I will write random oneshots. You can suggest just about and the oneshots could vary in rating. So I'll leave it off a M just for that sole purpose.


There was an asylum somewhere outside the city. Sure, there were many reasons for why these nutcases ended up in this place. Though there was a cell where a light purple haired kid sat in the corner. He seemed to have been troubled by something. He was uttering incoherent phrases that always had been spoken in a shaky, nervous tone.

The doctors came in the room and they decided to help him. He ordered that he didn't need any assistance and that he was fine. Obviously the doctors weren't going to have it and they tried to restrain him.

"Get away!" He shouted as he inched towards the corner trying to evade the reaching gloved hands of the doctors.

No matter how many pills and shots they give him, it will never ease his problem. Traumatizing events can never be erased with a capsule or a needle. People chose to act as they wish and no drug can stop that.

A male doctor took the boy by his wrist and had the nurse ready the needle. The boy was upset with the sight of the needle and screeched. The doctor and nurse retracted back and the boy was more unusual as he was before. He picked himself up and a shadowlike figure appeared from his back and became a sword in his hand. With the sword in his right hand and his left hand on his right arm he drew a wicked smile.

"Let's see if the doctor wants to be examined." The boy said eerily.

Yelps and screams came from the room…

Hours later the warden and a few security guards stopped by the room. No one reported back on the boy's mental standing and it worried him. The horrid sight of what went down in the room was visible. The boy sat in his corner rocking back and forth, like he was caressing something and there were mutilated body parts of the doctor and nurse on the floor with blood on the wall as if someone splashed red paint on the walls at random. The warden, standing there with the boy turning slowly towards them, he shakily began to speak.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

The warden called for the guards to take the boy way, downstairs perhaps and there he would be monitored at all times. He felt the warm hand of a guard take him by his wrist and pulled him up. He wanted to protest against being mistreated once again. He wanted to get away from this nightmare and reside elsewhere. Somewhere more peaceful, to keep him at ease.

He could not recall much from what he had did to be assigned to this asylum. It must have been murder right? He was sure of it. There were dead bodies surrounding him when he regained consciousness. The guards surrounding him made him more uneasy and he was ready to shout at them. The guards urged the boy outside his cell. He didn't struggle at all and abide to all of the orders given by the warden. The boy walked slowly to the left side of the corridor as the warden moved to the right to make a phone call.

"Hello." The voice said as the phone conversation began.

"Yeah, I got an inmate that I want to send to your academy, it might help him." The warden said.

"Sure. Just give me the name and personal information and you can send him to me overnight." The voice sounded goofy, almost like a cartoon character's voice would.

"Okay then." The warden ended their brief conversation.

The boy was now fighting against the men that were holding him down to get him situated. He somehow got them off of him and he ran past them. The boy dashed past the warden and made it towards the entrance and then outside. How long has it been since he'd seen the outside? It was a vague question because his mindset was limited to thoughts of escape and how'd he make it in this world upon discharging himself from the mental hospital. He realized that he needed to move as the guards and the warden were chasing him as the alarm went off.

It was dark and it was raining outside. The temperature could have been no less than fifty degrees Fahrenheit and the rain was pouring hard. He navigated through the empty streets trying to find somewhere to get away from the pursuers. He found himself opening a door that was unlocked and invited himself in. He had no idea of what he had gotten himself into but he stopped as he made his way in. Two strangers were alarmed when the door was opened and they were ready to strike him down but the girl stopped for a moment.

"What are you doing Maka." The snow-haired male said as the girl was making her way towards the wet and cold boy.

He shuddered, not in fear but of cold. Maka evaluated the boy and she smiled.

"It's okay Soul. I'm sure he is not here to hurt us." Maka said welcoming the boy with open arms (not literally).

Soul didn't like the thought of the boy being in their presence. He seemed a little shady. He must have done something bad. Although he did do something bad. It wasn't memorable to the boy.

He lived somewhere outside of Death City. He had committed a killing spree. All eleven of the victims were random; he didn't know them nor had any personal affairs with them. The reason for killing was just out of sheer lust of the souls of those people he needed. What for? Well to make the boy a kishin of course. Honestly the death toll could have amassed over that but something in him made him withdraw from killing after a short while and he would resume another time.

The boy made the same gesture as he did when the doctor and nurse came in to examine him, only he didn't have the lengthy blade in one hand. He should have checked if there people inside of the house instead of running inside. He wanted to get away and deal with his problems by himself. He never really was the one to socialize either. A bit of an uncomfortable silence was between the three and the boy muttered something.

"What was it you said?" Maka questioned.

"Oh, I-I hope I didn't bother you two. I should go." The boy said motioning towards the door.

"Don't go. You can stay for the night. Besides it is cold out. You don't look too good, might as well stay for a while."

"Please, it's… it's no trouble." The boy whimpered.

The girl pulled the boy back in and allowed him to sit on the couch. He seemed to be scared of the new faces. Were they going to help him? Maka asked him for his name.

"Well, my name is… Crona." He said keeping his cool for that slight instance.

Even with his temper at a regular standard he still felt a little nervous around the strangers. He wanted one of them to say something but he knew that they wouldn't introduce themselves seeing how he caught their names. The boy, Soul seemed less eccentric about him being here. The girl, Maka was very okay with him staying. He felt that she cared about him a lot, not as in a sense of love but just for a friendship to eventually form.

Crona smiled a little. How long has it been since he felt as if he was at home? Maka made her way towards Crona.

"So where did you come from Crona?" Maka asked.

Crona was afraid to answer that question as he did his usual rubbing of the arm. Maka seemed to be concerned.

"I hope I'm not making you that uncomfortable." Maka said.

"N-no. I'm fine." The boy seemed to ease up.

**Yes I shall end it there. So hey guys. It's Comet1998 and I know that I haven't been posting lately so I decided to start my own One-Shot collection. The only reason why is that I have been trying to find a good way to end my stories, (Patching Things Up & Perfect Just Perfect) so I'll be posting random one-shots and hell, you could suggest something to me if you want (I welcome it).**


End file.
